


Wrong Number

by SaltyWaifus



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Finral, Businessman Zora, I need more ZoraxFinral content in my life so I made some for myself, M/M, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaifus/pseuds/SaltyWaifus
Summary: Fate works in strange ways to unite two fated lovers. This is the love story between a tired college student and a businessman that all started from texting the wrong number.
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Wrong Number

Out of billions of people in the world, there is one single person that is meant just for you. Your other half. Your partner in crime. Your soulmate. This person is supposed to be everything you could ever want in a person; your perfect match.

Fate works in strange ways to unite two fated lovers. They could be best friends from birth. They could have bumped into each other in the hallway. They could be rivals turned lovers. When two lovers unite, it’s like the world explodes into color, like you’ve known them forever, like everything in the world just makes sense. 

Yet for Finral, it was anything but. He felt like Fate had something out for him. He wondered what he did in his past life to anger such a force. Did he kill someone’s mother? Did he eat someone’s baby? Did he pour milk before cereal? 

In front of him stood Zora Ideale with his shit eating smirk. 

“I’d like a Quad Grande, Non Fat, Extra Hot Caramel Macchiato Upside Down.”

He was in love. 

_No…_ He couldn’t but his thumping heart and flushed cheeks said otherwise. 

This is the love story between a tired college student and a businessman that all started from texting the wrong number. 

===========

With each step he took, the closer he was to his safe haven from the cruel world. He yearned for his soft bed to engulf him and take him to the land of dreams where none of the demons he called cowarkers can find him and torture him. Finally he stood in front of his door and he felt like crying in relief. 

“Bad day?” Klause asked from the couch. He frowned when he heard a groan. “Want to talk about it?”

Finral shook his head. “No, I just want to be in my bed right now. But thanks.” 

Klause nodded and went back to his computer. Finral chuckled as he walked away when he saw his knitted eyebrows. _Oh to be a freshman again._

He fell back onto his bed with a “oof” and laid there in peace.  
  


Today was probably the most chaotic day of his life.Sure, working at the Black Clover Cafe has many chaotic days but today was just the worst. The day’s only saving grace was that Zora Ideale, his most hated customer, did not come in. He shuddered thinking about what kind of monstrosity he would have ordered. Finral grunted. He needed to vent and what better way to do that than to text Vanessa on his new phone.

He hummed and grabbed his phone and input his friend’s number. _The number looks off.. Is this her number?..._ He shook off the thought. What kind of person forgot his best friend’s number, not this guy. Surely not. 

[8:00 pm]

Vanessaaaaaaaa!!! 

You would NOT believe the shit I went through today (`A´)

Oh my god.

It was just the worst.

Btw it’s Finral. I got a new phone. ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

Congrats on the phone

What happened?

Asdfjjklnrg

EVERYTHING

Just thinking about makes me want to punch a wall

Like fucking hell

People suck

More than you?

Vanessa!

(;´Д`)

I’m kidding I’m kidding

How about you take a deep breath and tell me what happened sweetie. 

Are you mocking me?

Me? Never?! 

Omg.

Stop. 

I really want to vent.

Ok, I’m sorry for messing with you. 

I’m all ears. 

Apology accepted.

Get comfy cause I’m about to unload a lot.

Spill the tea sis. 

It shall be SERVED. 

I was chilling at the register and was using my phone because work was slow. Then business starts to pick up and I have to put my phone down to take orders. While I was doing that, I didn’t notice Luck had grabbed my phone and he was playing catch with it with Magna. When I finally got the last of the orders, I turned around to help Gauche with them, and you know what I see? I see Luck and Magna playing catch with my phone. I told them to stop and tried to grab my phone back. It ended up with a game of Finral in the middle. On one of Luck’s throws, he overshoots and Magna misses it. I chased after it and it grazed my fingertips before landing in the blender. Gauche was in the middle of making a smoothie and right when my phone landed inside the blender, he put the top on it. Before I could even tell him to stop, he turned it on. I watched in horror as I listened to the crunch of my phone being blended into pieces.

You shouldn’t be on your phone during work.

You had it coming sis. 

I-

YOU”RE SUPPOSED TO FEEL BAD FOR ME

WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?

ಠ_ಠ

Yours <3

I hate you just like I hate my coworkers. 

Why do I associate myself with you? 

Cause you love me. 

IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD FEEL MY PAIN.

(╯ಠ_ಠ）╯︵ ┳━┳

Jeez

Cool it down, I’m just messing with you

I’m sorry about what happened to your phone. 

Me too.

It felt like a part of my soul was destroyed. 

You’re being overdramatic. 

It’s just a phone. 

Ok boomer. (◕‿◕✿)

You did not!

I didn’t raise you like this. 

It sucks huh?

To be mocked?

No more than you do ;)

I hate you.

You love me. 

So how’d your coworkers react?

Like inconsiderate assholes. 

Deep down I do love everyone, even Gauche’s siscon ass but if someone said to sacrifice them into a volcano for $5, I would do it and tell them to keep the change when they try to give me the money. 

What’d they do to get your panties in a twist? 

Everything.

They even did your mom?

I want a divorce.

Honey no…

Please we can talk this out. 

I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.

I’m taking the kids with me.

Don’t leave

You guys are all I have

I’m nothing without you

Well you’re nothing to me now. 

I love you. 

You’re my everything.

What we had is over now. 

I’m leaving and that’s that. 

No..

Please...

Goodbye. 

Finral snorted at his phone screen. Did he really just get a divorce? A laugh spilled from his lips and went back to his phone with a smile. How lucky he was to have Vanessa. 

On the other side of Finral’s screen, a chuckle escaped from lips amused at what just conspired. “How amusing.” Said a smooth voice.

Okokok

Lemme tell how they reacted

They really are the worst you know

Pray tell. 

Where do I even begin? 

Luck starts laughing like it’s the most funniest thing to happen then Magna tells me I shouldn’t have left my phone on the counter like that.

LIke wtffffff (`A´)

Did no one teach you to say SORRYY? 눈_눈

WHat the actual fuck man. 

And GAUCHE.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He got annoyed because now he had to make another smoothie and that’s wasting the precious time he could be spending looking at a pic of his sister. (ʘдʘ╬)

Yikes

RIGHT?!

It’s so annoying. (¬▂¬)

I’m older than them. I’m their senior and this is how they treat me?

I ask for one drop of respect and I get a phone smoothie. 

I try being a good senior, I really do. 

But it’s moments like these that make me want to quit. 

Then quit.

No!

Are you secretly a masochist or something?

Like being talked down to?

Kinky.

Dakeakegnagn

Wot

NO I AM NOT A MASOCHIST

I can’t believe you just said that. 

Keep telling yourself that sweetie. 

Anyways, your coworkers are assholes. 

I know

You shouldn’t let them walk all over you like that. That’s not right and it’s not fair. You deserve to be treated better than that. I can’t believe they didn’t even mutter a sorry. 

Awwww Vanessaaaaa (ﾉ∀`♥)

This is why I love you (♥ω♥*)

But I can’t quit I need this job to pay for rent and food and stuff

That and I don’t completely hate those idiots.

You’re a masochist.

I am NOT a masochist. (⋟﹏⋞)

And they’re assholes but they’re my assholes

Yknow?

No. I’m more of a sadist kinda guy. 

You’re impossible

Impossibly amazing? 

No. Impossibly annoying.

That’s not what your mon said last night. 

Ew. 

You’re disgusting.

Welp. It’s getting late

Thanks for the talk

Night (︶｡︶✽)

Night

Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!

Bye? ɾ◉⊆◉ɹ

The next day Finral woke up refreshed and with a bounce in his step. He felt like today was going to be a great day. After venting last night, he felt lighter than he did before. 

As we walked down to class, he greeted people with a nod and smile. Halfway there he bumped into Vanessa. His smile grew. He wanted to thank her for last night so he did.

Vanessa only gave a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?”

“Last night.. I got a new phone… i texted you about it… we even had a divorce!” He emphasized by throwing his arms up. 

Vanessa shook her head.

“So you really don’t remember?” He said slowly, lowering his arms. 

“I don’t.. I think you might’ve texted the wrong number Finny.” 

Finral’s eyes widened. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

Finral buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god. Vanessaaaaaa.”

She patted his back. “Here give me your phone and I’ll put my number in. “

Vanessa passed him back his phone and waved goodbye. “I’m reading to work. I’ll see you later.”

Finral waved back lost in thought. 

He decided to confront the mystery person during lunch. 

[12:00 pm]

You’re not Vanessa. ☜(`o´)

Jeez. Took you long enough.

That’s fuckin creepy man. (¬､¬)

I’ve been called worse. 

Ugh. I’m blocking your number creep.

You do you

But I was serious last night, stop letting your assholes coworkers talk like that. 

Finral’s finger hovered over the confirm button and shifted his finger to press on the cancel option. He wouldn’t block the number just yet. This could be fun, he reasoned. Sorta like a penpal or something. 

===========

He stood there frozen, staring at the redhead in shock. Oh how he wished he blocked that number all those months ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this instead of doing my homework. HAHAhaha. Anyways I like this ship and after reading a bunch of coffee shop aus and wrong number fanfics I decided to do one for this ship. I hope I do it purpose with my fanfic. I don't own black clover cause fanfiction etiquette.


End file.
